someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Man In The Mirror
The Alternate Future of a young man who's loss spiraled downward to a path of madness and sadness. The Descent Into Madness My name is John Nate or as the people who refer to me as #24921. I was once a convience store clerk prior to my commitment at the asylum. Every month the doctors would come to pick one of the patients here and we do not know what becomes of the patients who are taken away, either they came back shaking in fear or they are usually pushed by with the white sheet covered in strange miscolored liquids that smelt like sulfur and cholorine. As the doctors once again looked us all over until one of them stares at me with the coldest glance I have ever recieved in my life, the kind of stare that a disappointed father would give his child if they did something wrong. That stare made me think back how I got myself in this mess. It was June 4th 2008, I was only 16 when I was going through my own personal hell, taking care of my father who was a diabetic. He was overweight and never moved around that much and he had gangrene on his leg which pretty much rendered him incapable to move always using his wheelchair to move around the house. He was'nt the nicest person either always complaining about how much I eat despite he does the same thing. A hypocrite I always called him, however no matter how much we argue he always take me with him no matter where we went. Either it was the bank or to get something to eat he was always taking me with him. It happened shortly one night we got back home and I was getting him inside the house and he fell on the floor, afterwords we learned that the fall had broken his ribs, however a year after the accident the rib somehow punctured his lung and he had been bleeding internally for over a few days. Dying he talked to me and my two brothers, Mark and Benny and my sister Julie. Afterwords I was taken home due to my mental condition. I knew however what happened and when it did I felt dead inside. I was depressed what sixteen year old would'nt? And in my depressed state I began to see things due to my mind being disconnected from reality from the grief of my father's passing. Another week would pass until my depression soon passed and I felt a little better, however something felt off and it started roughly three days ago. I been having these surreal nightmares of uneasiness about my future. Unfortunately my fears slowly began to take form of hallucinations and paranoia turned into insanity, though I never told my mother or my other family members about the nightmares they still persist until one night. I was fast asleep during a summer night it had been raining and storming on and off the entire day. Due to my pc being fried once before I now unplug my pcs to avoid further damage. I had a mirror on the end of my bed as I always had since we first moved in. When I woke up due to the loud thunderclap made the house shake to its foundation, making me sit up in the bed as the rain outside began to pour beating against my window as I sat up and turned on my lamp until I saw something in the mirror. I first thought it was my reflection but it was someone else. The person looked like me but different as he was scared where I was glaring at the reflection, however another thunderclap and the light went out for about ten minutes before the light can back on and the mirror was shattered like someone or something punched it. After three years after that incident I began hanging around the wrong crowd and ended up dropping out of school and joined a gang. After being arrested for armed robbery and released prison after 8 years on good behavior. My mind turned back to my father's passing, though my mother and siblings moved on already I however could not shake the past away. I could'nt stand it anymore, the memories only brought me more psychological pain and it made my heart hurt. I ended up walking to the ledge of the bridge's edge I had another hallucination of the same figure in the mirror. He was happy, having just graduated from school, having only a few friends who really know him, and his acceptance of his father's death...by this time I realized that this was me, or what my life could've been like but it was happening in another place or maybe another lifetime. However I was knocked unconscious by a police officer before I was commited to the asylum by mother who was tired of my attitude and left me to my fate. Now I stare at the needles, surgical tools and lots of different types of liquids and substances one I reconized was the sulfuric smell and saw it was some type of experimental ointment and then I came to the realization what was going on. We were being used as human test subjects for new kinds of medicine, the kind of medicine that would either kill or badly damage the subjects but all I could think about was the life I could've had...and now they were going to end mine. I looked at the doctor, the same who who had stared at me before with the disappointed look. As I felt the needle slipping into my arm. All I could think about is... The Man in the Mirror ---- Written by ThatOneCornflake Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story